Los chicos de mi vida
by Fan Shaman King
Summary: Len se fue, volverá? Lyserg a vuelto...que pretende? Yoh es demasiado amable y cariñoso con ella..., a quién elejirá...? PilikaX¿?[Posibles Lemmons][reviews please! CAP.5 ARRIBA!]
1. El regreso

Hola! Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fan fic…ya se que me deje mi otro fic a medias y en una parte muy interesante pero la verdad es que no me siento inspirada para continuarlo, y quiero que la continuación sea muy buena, por eso es que aun no la publiqué. Mientras tanto aquí os traigo otro fic, tiene algo de misterio, comedia y sobretodo, romance, un cambio radical al otro pero en fin… Me gustaría que en vuestros reviews me dijerais que chico os gusta más para Pilika, o con el que en esta ocasión os gustaría que ella estuviera…espero que os guste…ahí va: ****

Después del torneo de Shamanes, las cosas habían cambiado mucho…., ya no se veían tanto todos, y, a pesar de la muerte de Hao…algunos no descartaban que el peligro podría volver a renacer…

**Capítulo uno**

Era por la mañana, Pilika Usui se había levantado a preparar el desayuno para su hermano, Horo-Horo Usui.

-¡Hermano!-le gritó nerviosa la chica.- ¡Voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa! ¡Date prisa!

-Sí, si…ya voy Pilika.-dijo saliendo del baño frotándose los ojos, ya que se acababa de despertar.

-Siéntate…-le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y esa alegría?-dijo el acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla, después se volvió y se sentó en la mesa.

-Es que hoy vuelve…-dijo sonriendo.

-Aaahhh, ¿Te refieres a ese? ¬¬-le contestó. Pilika levanto la cabeza rápidamente y miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te molesta!-dijo algo exaltada.

-Nada nada…-dijo mirando al plato del desayuno.

-Lyserg es nuestro amigo, y yo me llevo muy bien con él, pero eso no quiere decir que conmigo sea algo más…-le dijo volviéndose rápidamente hacia el fregadero para empezar a fregar los cubiertos de la cena pasada.

-Más vale…, por que no me gustaría pensar que entre tu y el…-empezó a decir Horo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de una chica, de Tamao Tamamura, que entraba por la puerta entreabierta de la casa de los Ainu.

-B-buenos días…-dijo algo avergonzada.

-¡Hola Tamao!-le contestó Pilika sonriendo.

-Buenos días Tamao…-le contestó Horo sonriéndole, la chica casi se derretía allí mismo, ya que ella sentía algo especial hacia el hermano de su amiga.

-E-esto…venía a recogerte para ir a buscar al aeropuerto a…Lyserg…-dijo sonrojándose al notar que Horo la miraba, ella era un chica dulce, de cabellos rosados hasta los hombros, y una tímida expresión en su rostro.

-Sí, claro.-le contestó Pilika.-En cuanto mi hermano acabe de desayunar y le pueda retirar los platos.-dijo mirando al Ainu con expresión de bulla.

-¿Y por qué tanta prisa?-dijo el mirándola algo enfadado.-Lyserg sabe cuidarse solo, no hace falta que vayas a buscarle…

-¡No seas así hermano! Es nuestro amigo…no pienso dejarle tirado…-le contestó Pilika.

-Está bien…anda vete, yo retiro esto…

-¿En serio?-le contestó Pilika con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Claro hermana.

-¡Gracias Horo!-dijo dándole un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.-Nos vemos después.-dijo mientas cogía su bolso y salía por la puerta agarrada del brazo de su amiga Tamao.

Horo veía como las chicas se iban…sentía miedo por su hermana, no quería que ningún chico le hiciera daño como una vez anterior. Su hermana tuvo una relación con un chico llamado Len Tao, un atractivo joven, del cual Pilika estaba muy enamorada, pero él un día tuvo que volver a su país, China, y dejarla. Le costó bastante, porque el la quería más que a nada en el mundo. Había sido su primer amor por ambas partes. A ella le costó bastante superarlo, pero gracias a sus amigos y a su hermano lo iba superando y, con la llegada del chico Ingles, las cosas podrían cambiar en su vida…

-¡Vaya!-dijo Pilika sorprendida al ver el coche de Tamao.-¿¿Es nuevo?

-Si-le contestó feliz.-Me lo dieron ayer del concesionario de coches, después de mucho trabajar en la pensión Asakura, al fin pude pagármelo… ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Es precioso!-le contestó la peliazul. Las chicas se montaron en el coche, Tamao al volante y Pilika de copiloto a su lado.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, allí se bajaron dejando el coche aparcado en el parking subterráneo, Pilika salió algo alterada, poniendo cara de angustia.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó Tamao mirándola extrañada.

-Siii, necesito ir al baño ¡YA!-dijo poniendo una pierna cruzada por encima de la otra, sujetándose, para no hacérselo allí.

-Mira, allí hay un baño.-dijo señalando una puerta.-No te preocupes, yo iré a buscar a Lyserg, ahora subes tú.-Pilika asintió algo apenada y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Tamao se dirigió hacia unas escaleras automáticas, que daban a la planta donde los pasajeros de algunos vuelos iban al bajarse. La chica miró el reloj, alzó la mirada hacia arriba y se encontró en frente suya a un chico de pelo verde, ojos del mismo color que parecían esmeraldas, alto, con una bellísima sonrisa…

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Tamao.-le contestó dejando las maletas a un lado y dándole un abrazo.

-¡Lyserg!-le dijo emocionada.- ¿Cómo estás?-el se separó de ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pues muy bien, estaba deseando veros a todos, ¿cómo están?

-Están bien, ya sabes…, Yoh sigue con sus risas, Anna mandándole a entrenar…-le estaba contando la chica, cuando la mirada de este cambió de dirección, parecía petrificado…-Lyserg… ¿estás bien?...-Tamao se percató de que Pilika acaba de entrar en la sala.

La Ainu al ver a Lyserg, corrió hacia el tirándosele encima y dándole un gran abrazo, al que el correspondió.

-Estás aquí…aún no puedo creerlo-dijo la chica emocionada, él la tenía un poco elevada en el aire.

-Te he echado de menos…-le dijo él, ella se apartó a escasos centímetros de él.-Estas estupenda…-En las mejillas de ella apareció un leve sonrojo.-Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi… eras una cría.-le dijo riendo un poco.

-Tu también has cambiado mucho, estás genial.-le contestó Pilika, el le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se quedaron mirándose…

-Chicos…-les dijo Tamao, pero ellos ni caso…-¡Chicos!-dijo ella elevando la voz. Los dos despertaron de su "ensoñación".

-Eh…si, perdona Tamao.-le dijo Lyserg.

-No pasa nada, bueno, tenemos que irnos, tendrás ganas de ver a los demás, ¿no?-el chico puso una expresión de felicidad y asintió.

Llegaron al parking, Lyserg depositó su equipaje en el maletero del coche y se montó detrás y las chicas en el mismo sitio que anteriormente, fueron hablando todo el camino. Tamao contaba lo que pasaba en la pensión Asakura, a lo que Lyserg respondía sonriendo dulcemente, pero sin dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que estaba su…amiga Pilika.

----------------------------------------------------------

Bueno esto fue todo por el momento, dejadme reviews please! n.n


	2. Visita a la pensión

Hola! E aquí el segundo cap. Espero que os guste! n.n reviews please! T.T****

Capítulo 2

El Shaman estaba nervioso, tenía algo de…temor hacia lo próximo que allí pasaría…, se sentó en una silla, mordiéndose las uñas de angustia y nerviosidad…, miraba a todos lados sin saber que hacer, cuando de repente…

-¡¡¡¡Yoh!-gritó una chica desde la cocina de la pensión Asakura. El chico se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento.

-¡¿Si Annita!-dijo firme, como en un especie de ejercito.- ¿Qué sucede?-la chica rubia, de ojos negros y una expresión penetrante en su cara, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta que separaba la cocina del salón, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no esta el almuerzo hecho?-dijo con una mirada baja y el ceño fruncido.

-Este…bueno es que…-Yoh no sabía que responder.-Estuve entrenando…y me encontré con Horo…me puse a hablar y el tiempo…voló, jijijiji…-dijo poniéndose un brazo detrás de la cabeza.

-No me valen las excusas…-dijo ella levantando la mirada hacia el chico.-Prepara la comida… ¡ya!-ordenó.

-¡Si, enseguida Anna!-dijo el corriendo hacia la cocina, la chica fue detrás y se sentó en una silla mirando como el shaman cocinaba para ella.

-Y… ¿qué era eso tan importante que hablabas con Hoto-Hoto?-preguntó Anna.

-Pues que su hermana y Tamao fueron a buscar al aeropuerto a Lyserg, es que vuelve…jijiji.-dijo Yoh sin dejar de mirar la olla que tenía delante, donde echaba la comida.

-Vaya vaya…, así que el Inglesito vuelve… ¿de visita o para siempre?

-Pues según Horo solo por un tiempo…¡¡auch!-el shaman dio un salto hacia atrás, agarrándose la mano que la tenía algo roja.

-¿Qué paso ahora?-preguntó la chica mientras se levantaba y miraba a Yoh.

-Me he quemado…-dijo el llorosamente. Anna suspiró.

-Anda ven…-le dijo agarrándole del brazo y llevándolo hasta la habitación. El se sentó en la cama, mientras ella habría el armario y sacaba un botiquín, se agachó frente a el y sacó una pomada y unas vendas, empezó a ponerle la pomada en la quemadura.

-¡Cuidado Annita!-dijo el poniendo cara de dolor.-E…e…¡¡¡escuece!

-Si no fueras tan torpe no te pasarían estas cosas.-le dijo seria y siguió untándole la pomada. Él empezó a hacerle burlas con la cara. Pero ella se percató-¿Se puede saber que haces?-dijo ella mirándolo de reojo hacia arriba.

-¡N-nada…jijiji n.nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-Si…ya…-ella le terminó de poner la venda con un poco de fuerza para que no se saliera.

-¡Au…!-dijo el, ella se levantó del suelo y se fue para la cocina. Yoh se quedó allí mirándose la mano dolorida…

-¡¡¡Yoh!-gritó ella.

-¡Si ya voy!-dijo él y se dirigió para la cocina de nuevo…-Que remedió…-susurró, y a pesar del dolor, con una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la casa de los Usui, Horo-Horo salió a la puerta a recibirlos. Lyserg bajó del coche y se acercó a su amigo…

-Me alegro de verte, Horo.-le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Yo también, Lyserg…-le contestó este. Pilika y Tamao sonreían al verlos.

-Bueno, ¿Te ayudo a meter las maletas en casa?-le preguntó Pilika a Lyserg.

-¿Cómo que en casa?- indagó Horo.-Pensé que se quedaría en la pensión Asakura…-dijo mientras le echaba una mirada de pocos amigos a su hermana.

-Bueno…, si molesto, yo…-decía Lyserg, pero la peliazul se adelantó agarrándole un poco el brazo, por lo que éste sonrió levemente para si.

-Él se queda.-aclaró seria.- ¿algún problema, Horo?

-Pues…-este se resignó-No…ningún problema…-se agachó y cogió las maletas del inglés. Tamao se le quedó mirando, para ella era perfecto…fuerte…amable…

-Tamao, vamos-le dijo su amiga desde la puerta, una vez que los chicos hubieron entrado.

-¡S-si!-dijo la pelirosa y entró.

Una vez dentro, Tamao se sentó algo tímida en el sofá del salón, junto a los Usui y a Lyserg.

-Bien… ¿y cómo has estado?-le preguntó Horo al Shaman.

-Bastante bien.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Aunque…os echaba de menos.-miró de reojo a Pilika.-Ya eran más de 4 años sin veros…

-Tienes razón…pues los años te han favorecido, ¿no?-le dijo Horo.-Me han dicho que eres muy popular entre las chicas…jejeje.-Lyserg se sonrojó un poco.

-Bueno, quizás.-afirmó sonriendo.-Pero de momento eso no me preocupa, prefiero centrarme en cosas más importantes…

Hablaron durante un rato, Horo y Tamao atentos a lo que Lyserg contaba sobre Inglaterra, lo que le había pasado durante estos últimos años, etc. Sin embargo, Pilika no dejaba de mirarle con una sonrisilla en su boca, sentía mucha felicidad al tener a su amigo de nuevo junto a ella.

-Que tarde es…-dijo Tamao levantándose rápidamente del sofá.-Oh…vaya, seguro que ahora Anna me echa la bronca por llegar tarde…-dijo algo apenada.-Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana chicos.

-Adiós Tamao.-contestaron Pilika y Lyserg a la vez.

-Adiós…, cuídate.-le dijo Horo sonriéndole, ella se sonrojó un poco.

-G-gracias…chao…-y se fue.

-Bueno, ¿y nosotros no íbamos a ir a ver a Yoh y los demás?-preguntó Pilika.

-Ya es tarde, mejor mañana.-le contestó su hermano.

-Si Pilika, no te preocupes, mañana les veremos.-le dijo Lyserg.-Voy al baño…

-Está bien… ¿y donde va a dormir?-preguntó mirando a su hermano una vez que Lyserg se fue hacia el baño.-Por que en tu habitación solo hay una cama, y en la mía…dos…

-Ni lo sueñes, el dormirá en el sofá-contestó grave el Ainu.

-No seas así, ¡hermano!-le dijo y frunció el ceño.-No le pienso dejar en el sofá…

-Y yo no pienso permitir que duerma contigo…-le contestó este mirándola algo enfadado.

-¡No va a pasar nada!

-Pues por si acaso…mira, yo duermo en el sofá y él en mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

-…Está bien…-cesó Pilika.

Ya estaban todos acostados, Horo dormía como un bebé que, a pesar de estar en el sofá, no parecía extrañar su cama. Pilika no podía dormir, así que decidió ir a la cocina a beber agua. Llegó y sacó una botella, se sirvió y se sentó.

-¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte…?-se preguntó a si misma.-Ojalá nunca te hubieras marchado a china…

-¿Pilika?-dijo una voz conocida detrás suya.-Tu tampoco puedes dormir, ¿no?-Ésta se volvió y vio a Lyserg, llevaba solo un pantalón de pijama, definitivamente había cambiado mucho, estaba mucho más…guapo. Nada más verle se quedó sin habla.

-E-este…n-no…, no podía.-se volvió a girar hacia delante y el chico se sentó frente a ella.

-Estoy un poco nervioso por saber la reacción de los demás al verme…tal vez aún me guarden rencor por haberme unido a los X-laws en aquel tiempo…-dijo agachando la cabeza, Pilika se la levanto suavemente con su mano.

-No te preocupes…seguro que no, eres su amigo, estarán deseando verte de nuevo…-le sonrió.

-Te he echado de menos…-fue la respuesta de éste que se puso de pie y la abrazó.-Mucho…

-Yo también…-le respondió ella que se refugió más en el pecho de Lyserg. De repente unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y empezó a sollozar. El Shaman lo notó y se separó un poco de ella agarrándola de las manos.

-¿Q-que te pasa Pilika?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Es que…no puedo olvidarle…-dijo empezando a llorar más.-No consigo olvidarle…cada noche…cada día, solo pienso en él, no es justo…debo seguir con mi vida…

-Te refieres a Len… ¿verdad?

-Sí…, le quise demasiado…-el chico la volvió a abrazar, y ésta no dejaba de llorar.

-Tranquila…, no merece que derrames ni una lagrima más…-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.-Además, tienes a tu hermano…a tus amigos…a mi…, no estás sola, verás como consigues olvidarle…

-Pero es que han pasado ya dos años desde que se fue…y aun no he conseguido quitármelo de la cabeza…-él la abrazó más fuerte.

-Ya…tranquila…no es tu culpa, él fue quien decidió marcharse...-le dijo intentando animarla.-ahora vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación, tienes que descansar.-Ella asintió aun con lágrimas en su cara.

Entraron en la habitación y ella se sentó en la cama y él a su lado.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites…solo llámame.-dijo mientras le quitaba las lagrimas con su dedo.

-Está bien…gracias…-él se quedó mirandola a los ojos. De repente, reaccionó.

-D-debo irme…-dijo el levantándose rápidamente…-descansa…-y salió de la habitación algo rápido dejando a Pilika algo confundida.

Por otro lado, en un sitio muy lejano de donde se encontraban ahora los demás, en una gran mansión, había un chico mirando la luna llena por la ventana de su habitación. Esa luna que tantas veces había visto con la que algún día fue su amor, le recordaba tanto a ella…

Se preguntaba porque se había ido…, porque había cometido semejante tontería. Estaba arrepentido, muy arrepentido. Cada minuto que pasaba le resultaba más difícil encontrar un motivo por el cual había dejado a esa persona…, a la persona que más había querido y que sin duda, querría siempre.

Se separó de la ventana y se dejo caer en su cama.

-¿Por qué lo hice…?- se preguntó mirando al techo, pero no hubo respuesta, solo él la sabía. Giro su cuerpo quedando recostado de lado.-Te hecho tanto de menos…-suspiró. Solo pensaba en que tenía que recuperarla, que se iría de China algún día y la buscaría.-No quise…, pero mi familia volvió… ¡maldita sea!...-dijo apretando el puño, pero no valdría de nada lamentarse…a sí, que solo metió su mano debajo de la almohada y cerró los ojos.-Te quiero Pilika…-fue la última palabra que susurró Len Tao antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Ya había amanecido, el sol que entraba por la ventana del salón le daba en los ojos a Horo, el cual los abrió lentamente.

-Maldito sol…-se quejó éste y se incorporó del sofá en el cual había pasado la noche.-Seguro que Lyserg a dormido estupendamente en mi cama…,y yo apenas sin espacio en el sofá…-negó con la cabeza y se levanto.

Mientras, en la habitación del Ainu, Lyserg ya estaba despierto pero aun en pijama. Salió de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a los Usui, ya que pensaba que estaban dormidos. Fue a la habitación de Pilika para aclarar lo que casi pasaba la noche anterior. Entró y cerró la puerta. Miró a la cama de la chica, pero ésta no estaba. Oyó el ruido del agua de la ducha, así que imaginó que Pilika se estaba duchando, se giró para salir de allí pero escuchó como el agua dejaba de sonar, eso quería decir que Pilika ya había salido. No debía mirar, pero la tentación pudo más que la conciencia…Se asomó por una ranura de la puerta entreabierta del baño. Sus ojos la buscaban, y la encontraron frente al espejo, cepillando su largo cabello mojado y con solo una toalla tapando su cuerpo, la cubría del pecho hasta justo debajo del trasero. Lyserg la miraba atento, su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la chica de arriba abajo, realmente Pilika había cambiado a mejor.

-Dios…-no puedo evitar decir, por lo que la Ainu miro rápidamente a la puerta y lo vio.

-¡Lyserg…!-dijo tirando sin querer el cepillo al suelo.

-P-Pilika…lo siento, yo venía a buscarte…pero tu…-no sabía que decir, no le salían las palabras.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de la chica se abrió, entrando su hermano.

-Buenos…-Horo se quedó atónito al ver aquella escena; Su hermana cubierta por una mini-toalla y mojada, y Lyserg frente a ella solo con un pantalón de pijama puesto y con un sonrojo en su cara.-días…-terminó la frase y los otros dos miraron rápidamente hacia Horo.-¡¡¡¿¿Se puede saber que demonios a pasado aquí!-gritó.

-H-Hermano…no…-Pilika no sabía que decir.

-Lo siento mucho, solo venía a decirle una cosa a Pilika…pero…-intentaba justificarse el Ingles.

-¡¡¿Pero! ¡¡¿Cómo que pero, ¡estabas mirando a mi hermana como un pervertido!-le contestó Horo bastante enfadado.

-No era mi intención, no imaginé que ella estaría en la ducha…

-Sal… ¡sal de aquí y ahora iré a hablar contigo!-dijo Horo señalando la puerta, Lyserg asintió y salió.

-Mejor…vístete…-dijo Horo mirando a Pilika, agachó la cabeza y se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Cuando salió encontró a Lyserg sentado en una silla con la cabeza agachada…

-No era mi intención…-dijo sin levantar la cabeza.-Lo siento…

-Mira Lyserg…-dijo Horo seriamente y se sentó en otra silla frente a él.-No es solo el hecho de que la hayas visto en ese estado..., mi hermana ha…sufrido mucho por culpa de una persona y…

-Len, si…ya lo se…-le contestó este levantando la cabeza y mirando a Horo.

-Así es, y…no quiero que la vuelvan a hacer daño…, si se enamora de ti y tu luego te vas…porque no te quedaras para siempre…se que te vas a ir…, le vas a hacer daño como Len se lo hizo.-dijo y se puso en pie.-Solo…te pido eso…, no la hagas sufrir más…-se dio la vuelta y se metió en su habitación. Lyserg se quedó allí pensativo…no sabía que hacer…, Horo tenía razón, pero el…empezaba a sentir algo por Pilika…y no podía evitarlo.

Mientras tanto, en la pensión Asakura…

-¡Vamos Yoh! ¡Date prisa!-se escuchó la voz de Anna desde el interior llamando al shaman, el cual estaba en el jardín con Amidamaru…

-Si Anna…-dijo en un susurro, lo que, lógicamente, Anna no escuchó.

-Amo Yoh… ¿se encuentra bien?-le preguntó Amidamaru.

-¿Uhm…?-dijo girando la cabeza hacia el espíritu, pero parecía no estar muy atento a él.-Si…

-…Amo Yoh…, le conozco bien… ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Le preocupa algo?

-Es solo que…-dijo Yoh mientras se incorporaba y le sonreía a Amidamaru con si típica sonrisa alegre.-Nada, no te preocupes…, mejor entremos antes de que Anna se enfade más…jijiji…

-Como diga…-dijo este y desapareció. El Shaman se acercó a un árbol y apolló su brazo en el y miró al vacio.-Hao…-susurró con un tono de preocupación y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¡¡Yoh!-escuchó la voz de Anna de nuevo y lo hizo "despertar" de sus pensamientos.

-¡Voy!-dijo y entró rápidamente en la pensión y se encontró con Anna de brazos cruzados esperándole en el salón y a Tamao limpiando por detrás de ella.- ¿Qué ocurre Annita?-preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Cómo que qué ocurre…?-dijo mirándole.-Pues que Horo, Pilika y Lyserg están a punto de venir… ¡y aun está todo por limpiar! ¡Ponte ahora mismo a limpiar con Tamao, no quiero que piensen que soy…que somos unos sucios!-dijo Anna señalando a Tamao en señal de que se fuera con ésta a limpiar.

-P-pero Annita…-intentaba escabullirse Yoh.

-¡No hay peros que valgan!-dijo y le tiró un trapo a Yoh en la cara y se fue a la cocina. Yoh siguió a Anna con la mirada hasta que ésta cerró la puerta y desapareció.

-En fin…-dijo Yoh resignado y se acercó a Tamao.-Te ayudo, ¿no?-le dijo sonriendo.

-N-no hace falta joven Yoh…-dijo esta algo sonrojada.-No se moleste…yo lo hago sola…

-Vamos mujer, no es molestia…-le dijo y se puso a limpiar el polvo de una mesa con el trapo que Anna le había tirado a la cara anteriormente.-Además, si no lo hago…Anna me mata…jijiji-dijo y continuó.

-Como diga…-dijo Tamao y volvió también a su trabajo.

Volviendo con los Usui…

-Hermano…-dijo Pilika que salía del baño ya vestida. -Ya estoy lista… ¿vamos?-le preguntó a Horo, el cual la esperaba con Lyserg en la puerta para salir hacia la pensión Asakura.

-Claro hermana.-le contestó con una leve sonrisa y salió fuera seguido de Lyserg, pero este se paro en la puerta antes de salir y se giró a ver a Pilika que estaba detrás.

-Pilika…yo…-decía el Ingles.-Quería disculparme por lo de antes…no era mi intención…

-No te preocupes…-le respondió la chica.-No hace falta que te disculpes…

-Pero…no debí mirar…yo…

-Tranquilo.-dijo y le puso la mano en el hombro.-Está todo olvidado.-le sonrió dulcemente y salió de la casa. Lyserg puso una pequeña mueca cuando ésta se fue y al instante salió detrás.

Los tres chicos llegaron por fin a la pensión, ya era casi medio día. Horo-Horo pegó en la puerta y le abrió Tamao.

-Hola Tamao.-le dijo el peliazul sonriéndole.

-H-hola…-dijo Tamao y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al ver al chico, llevaba su típica ropa, pero con la banda del pelo más suelta y dejaba caer un poco sus cabellos, estaba realmente lindo.

-Este… ¿podemos pasar?-le pregunto el Ainu a la pelirosa que se le había quedado mirando embobada.-… ¿Tamao?...

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si!... ¡lo siento mucho!-dijo Tamao reaccionando y abriendo la puerta del todo para que entraran. Los tres entraron y vieron a Anna y a Yoh sentados en el sofá (ya habían terminado de limpiar U). Yoh se levanto inmediatamente a saludar a sus amigos.

-¡Lyserg!-gritó feliz y le abrazo.-Cuanto tiempo amigo, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias Yoh.-dijo aliviado ya que la reacción de su amigo había sido buena.- ¿y tú?-le preguntó sonriendo.

-¡Genial ahora que estás aquí de nuevo! Jijiji-contestó Yoh sonriendo abiertamente y se separo del abrazo para girarse a Horo.

Anna se levanto del sofá y le dio un pequeño abrazo a Lyserg.

-Me alegro de volver a verte.-le dijo la Itako.

-Igualmente.-le contestó el Ingles.

Yoh chocó la mano con Horo.

-¡¡Amigo!-dijo feliz.- ¿¿¿Cómo estás?-preguntó.

-Bien… ¡oye que tú y yo nos vimos hace dos días! ¡No montes un drama!-dijo Horo.

-Es cierto…jijijiji…-dijo Yoh poniéndose la mano tras la nuca por un momento.-Pero a Pilika hace ya mucho n.n-dijo y se volvió a mirar a la Ainu.-¿¿Cómo estas?-le preguntó con una gran sonrisa y la abrazó efusivamente.

-Muy bien Yoh.-dijo entre risas.-Y tu veo que también, no cambias, ¿eh?-dijo abrazándole también y sin dejar de sonreír al igual que Yoh.

-Parece que no, jijijiji.-contestó éste y se separó del abrazo pero dejo su mano abrazándola por los hombros y con el otro brazo agarró de igual manera a Horo.- ¡Me encanta estar reunido con los amigos!-dijo sonriendo alegre.- ¡es genial! ¿Verdad Anna?

-Seh…-dijo ésta algo avergonzada agénamente por Yoh.-Tamao, ¿has preparado el almuerzo?

-Si señorita Anna, está todo listo, podéis pasar a comer.-dijo ésta amablemente y todos fueron hacia la cocina y se sentaron. Tamao empezó a servir la comida.

-Bueno, y cuéntame… ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo?-le preguntó Yoh a Lyserg.

-Nada especial…ya sabes, estudiando y eso…pero os he echado mucho de menos.-respondió el Ingles.

-Nosotros a ti también.-respondió Yoh. Tamao terminó de servir la comida y se disponía a salir de la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Horo.

-Terminé de servir…ya debo irme.-dijo Tamao mirando a Anna y ésta asintió.

-Nada de eso, tu te quedas aquí con nosotros.-dijo el peliazul levantándose y retirándole una silla para que se sentara.

-P-pero…-la pelirosa miró a Anna, ésta hizo señal de que se sentara.-Está bien…-dijo y se sentó.

Horo le sonrió y se volvió a su sitio.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Todos juntos!-dijo Yoh.- ¡Aunque faltan Len y…!-dijo y a Pilika se le calló una cuchara al suelo solo de oír ese nombre. Anna miró a Yoh con el ceño fruncido, claro está, acababa de mencionar al chico prohibido delante de Pilika, Horo miró a otro lado y negando con la cabeza.-Lo siento Pili…no era mi intención…

-No importa…-dijo la chica y se agachó para coger la cuchara.-No pasa nada…

-¿Seguro?-le preguntó su amigo preocupado.

-Si, tranquilo…

Los chicos empezaron a comer y a hablar de sus cosas y de más.

Terminaron y Tamao recogió los platos y se puso a fregar con ayuda de Pilika y Anna (¿¿o.O Anna ayudando?), los chicos se fueron al patio.

-Perdona a Yoh…no lo hizo a propósito…ya sabes como es…-dijo Anna terminando de secar un plato y guardándolo en un mueble.

-No importa Anna, ya dije que no pasa nada.-dijo Pilika.

-Acabé.-dijo Tamao.- ¿vamos fuera también…?-preguntó.

-Vale…-contestó Pilika.

-Tamao…se te ve el plumero…-contestó Anna con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿¿Q-qué quiere decir señorita Anna?-preguntó la pelirosa sonrojada y algo nerviosa.

-Se nota que te gusta Horo…reconócelo…-dijo la Itako y salió al patio dejando a Tamao con la palabra en la boca. Pilika se acercó a su amiga y le sonrió y salió detrás de Anna. Estuvieron hablando en el jardín hasta que se hizo de noche. Pilika entró a la casa para ir al baño y luego se fue de nuevo al jardín.

-Bonita noche…-dijo Pilika mirando al cielo.-Hay muchas estrellas…

-Así es.-contestó Lyserg desde el césped, ya que estaba sentado junto a los demás en el. Pilika se sentó junto a Horo y apolló su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Vamos a algún sitio…?-indagó Yoh sonriendo.

-¿¿A dónde?-preguntó Horo intrigado.

-Pues…a la discoteca…0-contestó este con estrellas en sus ojos.

-Por mi vale.-contestó Lyserg.

-Yo paso.-dijo Anna.

-Oh, vamos Annita no seas así…Ó.Ò-dijo Yoh con cara de perrito abandonado.

-Vale, vale, está bien…iré…u.ú

-¡Bien!-dijo Yoh.

Las chicas entraron a cambiarse de ropa mientras ellos esperaban fuera. Anna llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta naranja pegada sin mangas y una chaqueta negra encima, en su cabeza llevaba un pañuelo naranja pero más corto que el que solía ponerse habitualmente. Tamao llevaba un vestido por encima de las rodillas rosa y con pequeñas flores amarillas y dos pequeñas coletas recogían su cabello. Pilika llevaba puesta una minifalda más corta que la que lleva habitualmente, era vaquera y de pliegues. También llevaba un top blanco, con un brazo con una manga larga y ancha por el final y el otro sin manga. Era bastante pegado y debaja ver su ombligo. También llevaba unas botas altas y blancas.

Los chicos se quedaron embobados viéndolas.

-E-estáis preciosas…-dijo Yoh sin dejar de pasar su mirada de una a otra.

-Tiene razón…-dijo Lyserg que también las miraba.

-Aja…-dijo Horo asintiendo y de repente volvió en si.- ¡dejad de mirar a mi hermana pervertidos! ¬¬-dijo y les dio un zape a cada uno.

-Tranquilo Horo…jijiji…-dijo Yoh.-Pero es inevitable…n.n-justo al decir esto recibió otro zape por parte de su amigo.-Auch…x.x -…vale, ya me callo…

-Ya…bueno, ¿vamos?-dijo Horo, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono dentro de la pensión.

-Yo lo cojo.-dijo Yoh.-Esperadme un momento chicos.-entró en la pensión y cogió el teléfono.- ¿Diga?

-¿Yoh…?-dijo una voz masculina a través del aparato.

-Si, soy yo… ¿quién eres?-preguntó.

-Soy…Len…


	3. La noticia

Bueno he aquí el tercer capítulo n.n les agradezco mucho sus reviews y aun no decidí con quien quedará Pilika…pero espero que me sigan dejando reviews para poder tener más opiniones. Bien espero que les guste n.n :

**Capítulo tres**

-¡Len!...-dijo exaltado el Shaman.- ¿C-cómo que…me llamas? Bueno, ¿cómo estás?-Yoh no sabía que decir o preguntar…hacia tanto tiempo que no hablaba con él que apenas reconocía su voz.

-Pues…no estoy muy bien…, pero no es el caso…Quería decirte que…salgo hacia allí…voy a pasar unos días en la pensión…no te importa, ¿verdad?...es que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos de trabajo y no tengo donde quedarme…-respondió Len.

-Eh…-Yoh no entendía nada, Len era rico, podría quedarse en un hotel de lujo en vez de en la pensión…, no quería decirle que si porque que se encontrara con Pilika de nuevo, podría no gustarle a ella.-Este…, vale, como quieras…-Yoh se lamento de no poder decir que no nunca.

-Gracias Yoh, entonces llegaré mañana…díselo a los demás…-dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Yoh salió…

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Anna.

-N-nadie…se habían equivocado…jijiji…-dijo Yoh, no se atrevía a decir la noticia delante de la Ainu.

-¿Uhm? Bueno…pues vámonos…-dijo Anna.

-Si, claro…-contestó Yoh y todos salieron.

En la mansión Tao, Len hacía sus maletas, cuando su hermana Jun entró.

-¿A caso te vas de viaje, Len?-le preguntó sentándose a un extremo de la cama.

-Si.-dijo fríamente y sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Negocios?

-Eh…si…

-Vamos Len, no hay nada en este momento, ni una reunión ni nada…yo también llevo este asunto de la empresa…-miro fijamente a su hermano.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada Jun…

-Len te conozco, se que algo te inquieta…, dímelo, soy tu hermana, puedes confiar en mi.-Jun se levanto de la cama y agarro a su hermano de los hombros haciendo que la mirara.-cuéntame…

-Está bien…, solo te diré que cometí un error una vez…y tengo que arreglarlo…-dijo Len, su hermana iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida porque llamaban a la puerta de la habitación del chico.

-Pasa.-dijo Len.

-Señor Tao…-dijo el mayordomo que abrió la puerta y se quedo parado en la entrada.-La limusina que le llevará al aeropuerto le espera en la puerta.

-Está bien, ahora bajo.-el mayordomo hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió. Len cerró sus maletas y las cogió.

-Alguien podría llevártelas…-dijo su hermana.

-Prefiero encargarme yo mismo de mis cosas, no quiero ser una carga.-se acerco a Jun y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Me voy, no se cuando volveré, ya te llamaré.-dicho esto salio dejando a su hermana pensativa.

Los seis chicos habían llegado a la discoteca que más fama tenía en la ciudad, era enorme y había cola para entrar.

-Vaya…, creo que no será tan fácil entrar.-se quejo Horo.

-¡Cuanta gente por dios!-dijo Yoh llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Anna.

-Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí no…-dijo Lyserg.

-Tiene razón, entraremos cueste lo que cueste.-dijo Yoh.

Todos se acercaron a la puerta y después de mucho esperar pudieron entrar.

-Dios…-Pilika agarro fuerte la mano de Lyserg, que era el que tenía más cerca, él la miro extrañado y con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Qué pasa Pilika…?-le preguntó el inglés.

-Suelo perderme con facilidad entre tanta gente, si me agarro a ti no me separaré del grupo.-contestó la chica sonriendo.

-Vale, está bien.-sonrió y la agarro de la mano.

La noche pasaba y todos se divertían. Yoh se movía la compás de la música al lado de los demás, él quería ir a bailar a la pista, pero solo no.

-¡¡Venga chicos! ¡Vamos a bailar, no os quedéis ahí parados!-dijo éste.

-No Yoh, me duele la cabeza…-dijo Anna en su típico tono frío, pero Yoh, debido a la música no la oyó bien.

-¡¿Qué quieres una cereza!-le gritó éste.- ¡Lo siento Anna, pero no es el tiempo de las cerezas!

-¡He dicho que me duele la cabeza inútil!-le gritó ella.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡La cabeza! ¡Perdona no te oí bien! Jijijiji.- Anna se llevo la mano a la cabeza y negaba con ésta.- ¡Yo quiero bailar! ¡¿Quién baila conmigo!-preguntó y los miro a todos, ninguno reaccionaba.- ¡Vamos chicos no seáis sosos!-agarró la mano de Pilika y tiró hacia él.- ¡Venga Pilika tu si bailas, ¡¿vale!-le dijo.

-¡Pero Yoh, a mi no se me da muy bien!-le contestó ella.

-¡No digas tonterías, seguro que si sabes!

-Bueno…

-¡¿Qué! ¡Más fuerte con la música no te oigo!

-¡Que sí! ¡Que vale! ¡Que bailo!-le grito Pilika.

-¡Bien!-el Shaman sonrió feliz.- ¡pues vamos!-la agarro de la mano y se fueron a la pista, en la cual, había MUCHAS personas más.

-Ay…-suspiró Tamao.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Lyserg.

-¡No gracias, ¡no quiero pasas…!-le contestó ésta, Lyserg empezó a reírse.- ¡¿Qué tiene tanta gracia!

-¡Nada, nada…!-dijo Lyserg.- ¡Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo!-Horo le miró y asintió, éste se fue.

-¡¿Bailas Tamao!-le preguntó Horo.

-¡¿Yo! ¡y-yo no se…!-le dijo ella.- ¡Mejor no…!

-Puf… ¡bueno, como quieras…!-dijo éste y se puso a buscar con la mirada desde el sitio a Pilika y a Yoh, pero no los encontraba entre tanta gente.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy a tomar algo…-dijo Anna.

-¡¿Qué!-preguntaron Horo y Tamao a la vez.

-…¡¡¡¡¡QUE AHORA VUELVO, QUE VOY A TOMAR ALGO! Ò.Ó-les gritó la Itako.

-V-vale… ..-respondieron los dos con algo de miedo hacia la reacción de Anna, la chica se fue hacia la barra.

Mientras Yoh bailaba con Pilika, intentaba decirle lo de Len, quería que ella fuera la primera en saberlo.

-¡Pilika…!-le dijo.

-¡Dime Yoh!

-¡Tengo que decirte algo importante!

-¡Vale, pero mejor luego, con la música tan alta apenas te escucho!-dijo ella.

-¡No, mejor salimos fuera!-alegó Yoh.

-Pero… ¡bueno vale!-contestó Pilika y él la agarro de la mano y entre la muchedumbre y algo estrujados salieron fuera.

-Al fin, ya estaba arto de tanto gritar…jiji…

-Bueno, dime, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó intrigada la Ainu.

-¿Recuerdas la llamada de esta noche…?-dijo Yoh y la agarro del brazo llevándola a un callejón.

-Si… ¿qué pasa?

-Pues…-antes de decir nada, Yoh vio a una persona encapuchada pasar por el final del callejón, de la capucha sobresalían unos cabellos que le resultaron familiares.- ¡Espera!-Yoh se separó de Pilika y salió corriendo hacia el ser, Pilika se giró y corrió tras el.

-¡Espérame Yoh!-le gritó Pilika, Yoh la agarró de la mano y corrió con ella detrás de esa extraña persona.

-¡Espera por favor!-le gritó Yoh de nuevo, el encapuchado se paró y se giró hacia los dos.

-…Asakura…-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Quién eres…?-preguntó el shaman.

-Pues…-dijo y se quitó la capucha.

-D-doncella…-Yoh abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Q-qué hace por aquí sola…?

-A decir verdad…buscaba la pensión…te buscaba a ti, tengo que hablar contigo…-contestó Jeanne.

Pilika los miraba extrañada aun agarrada de la mano de Yoh.

-Me alegro que sea así…yo también tengo que hablarle de algo…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa…?-preguntó Pilika.

-Hola Pilika, me alegro de volver a verte…-le sonrió la Doncella.

-I-igualmente…-le dijo Pilika que seguía sin comprender.

-Este… ¿y como es que Marco la dejo venir sola?-preguntó Yoh extrañado.

-Es que…el no sabe nada…-dijo Jeanne y puso una sonrisa nerviosa.-Si se lo hubiese dicho no me abría dejado…

-Jijiji…normal…, bueno, avisemos a los demás y nos vamos para la….-decía Yoh pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Horo que se acercaba corriendo junto a Anna, Lyserg y Tamao.

-¡Yoh Asakura! ¡¡¿A dónde crees que te vas con mi hermana!

-Calma Horo…jijiji…-dijo Yoh y se llevo una mano detrás de la nuca.-Es que…mira con quien nos hemos encontrado.-los cuatro se acercaron y vieron a la doncella.

-Doncella…-dijo Lyserg mirándola extrañado.- ¿Q-qué hace aquí?-miró de lado a lado.

-No busques…Marco no está, vine sola…-respondió ella.

-¡¿Sola! Pero es peligroso…-dijo Horo.

-Si, pero ya veis, no me pasó nada…

-La Doncella tiene que decirnos algo…así que volvamos a casa…-dijo Yoh.

-Está bien…-dijo Horo y se acercó a Yoh y a Pilika y la apartó bruscamente de él haciendo que se soltara de la mano.-Vamos hermana…-se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso por los hombros a Pilika.-Hace frío, mejor quédate con esto puesto.

-Si hermano, gracias…-le dijo ella sonriéndole.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la pensión…

-Bien…yo iré a…buscar algo de comer a la cocina…-dijo Horo.

-No Usui…, debes escuchar lo que tengo que decir, es importante…-dijo Jeanne que se acomodó en el sofá.

-Está bien…-dijo Horo y se sentó junto a Pilika y a Yoh en otro sofá. Anna estaba sentada en una silla y Tamao en otra, Lyserg permanecía de pie mirando.

-¿Y que es eso tan importante que tienes que decir?-preguntó Anna fríamente.

-Veréis…-Jeanne se volvió a mirar a Yoh mientras hablaba.-Desde que Hao murió…-antes de seguir hablando fue interrumpida por Lyserg.

-¡Hao a muerto! ¡No hay más que decir! ¿Has venido a hablarnos de el? Por que si es así preferiría no estar presente…-dijo enfadado, porque el odiaba a Hao, y no quería saber nada de él aun que estuviera muerto.

-Calmante Diethel…-le dijo Jeanne.-lo que tengo que decir es importante…escúchame por favor…-Lyserg la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero al final asintió.

-Continúa…-dijo Anna.

-Que desde que Hao murió…, yo…sonará extraño pero…es como si aun sintiera su presencia…, como si aun…-decía pero Yoh la interrumpió.

-Estuviera vivo…-dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Exacto…, tengo sueños que me dicen que aun no se ha acabado todo esto…que aun hay que seguir luchando…no se…-dijo la Doncella.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo…, exactamente igual…-dijo Yoh y se levanto del sofá.-Yo creo que…Hao está vivo…

-¡¿Qué! ¡Pero es no puede ser! ¡Tu mismo le mataste! ¡Estábamos todos allí presentes cuando murió!-dijo Horo férvido.

-Eso es verdad…-dijo Pilika y se abrazo fuerte a Horo.-No puede estar vivo…, todo ha acabado, ya no hay peligro…

-No Pilika…-dijo Anna seria y también se levanto.-…Seguramente sea verdad que Hao está vivo…

-¡¡¡Eso no es posible!-gritó Lyserg.- ¡Está muerto!-los miró a todos enfadado y salió al jardín.

-Ahora vengo…-dijo Pilika en un tono suave y se separó del abrazo de Horo despacio y siguió a Lyserg. Salió al jardín y se lo encontró apoyado a un árbol.- ¿…Estás bien…?-el levantó la vista y la miró.

-¿Tú que crees…? Si lo que dicen es verdad…yo…ya no se que hacer…entiéndelo…odio a Hao…, me hizo muchísimo daño, mato a mis padres…toda mi vida he luchado para derrotarle…y cuando por fin muere y mi vida mejora…me entero de que puede que siga vivo…-dijo Lyserg y agachó la cabeza y unas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Pilika se acercó y le abrazó.

-Tranquilo…tal vez se equivoquen…

-¿Y si no es así?...te juro que no podría soportarlo…-se lamentó el chico y correspondió al abrazo.

-No lo se…, yo también estoy asustada ¿sabes,...no eres el único…-Lyserg se apartó del abrazo y la agarro suavemente de la cara con sus manos.

-No dejaría jamás que nadie te hiciera daño…y menos si es Hao…-le dijo y ella le sonrió.

-Gracias…-él la miró fijamente a los ojos y se iba acercando lentamente hasta que sus bocas quedaron unidas. La empezó a besar dulcemente. Ella se sorprendió muchísimo, no sabía como reaccionar. Lyserg bajó sus brazos y la agarró por la cintura. Ella se sonrojó muchísimo. Se separaron a escasos centímetros.

-Te quiero…-le dijo el en un tono suave y la abrazó…

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. La sorpresa

Bueno e aquí el 4º capítulo, perdón por la demora! Lo siento de veras! Pero he estado muy ocupada, lo siento T.T mil perdones…bueno, espero que les guste…****

Capítulo.4

Mientras, en el salón, los demás seguían hablando del tema de Hao. Yoh daba vueltas de un lado a otro en el salón, Anna seguía sentada en la silla pensativa, Tamao solo los miraba preocupada…se hizo un silencio incomodo…

-¿Y entonces que haremos…?-preguntó Horo rompiendo ese silencio.

-No lo se amigo…pero algo debemos hacer…-le dijo Yoh.

-Vamos al campamento Apache…, si Hao está vivo…seguramente está allí o al menos alguna pista debe de haber... no se…-dijo Jeanne.

-Sí.-dijo Anna y se levantó de la silla.-Jeanne tiene razón, mañana por la mañana partiremos…, Yoh avisa a Len, debe venir para ir todos juntos, así seremos más fuertes por lo que pueda pasar…

-P-por eso no te preocupes…jijiji…Len llega mañana…-le contestó el Shaman.

-¡¡¿Cómo!-Preguntó Horo exaltado y se levantó rápidamente del sofá.-¡¡¿Len viene mañana! ¡¡¿Por qué no me has dicho nada!

-Lo siento Horo…no tuve ocasión…

-¡Y ahora tengo que decírselo a Pilika…! Pobre…no se si lo podrá comprender…-el Ainu se sentó de nuevo en el sofá de golpe.

-¿Quieres que se lo diga yo?-le preguntó Jeanne sonriendo.

-¿¿¿Lo harías?-Horo la miró con estrellitas en sus ojos.-Me harías un gran favor.

-Claro, no te preocupes, yo salgo ahora y se lo digo…

-Muchas gracias Doncella…-le contestó el peliazul.

Jeanne se levantó y se dirigió hacia el jardín, salió fuera y llevó su mirada hasta debajo de un árbol, donde se encontró a Lyserg y a Pilika abrazados, no debía interrumpir…, pero era necesario. La Doncella se acercó, ellos dos parecía que no la habían oído ni visto, ya que seguían igual.

-Ejem…-dijo Jeanne aclarándose la garganta.-Chicos…-Pilika y Lyserg, al oírla, se separaron rápidamente y se volvieron a mirarla.

-¡J-jeanne!-dijo Pilika.

-¿Q-qué pasa Doncella…?-preguntó Lyserg, el cual estaba bastante sonrojado.

-Perdón por…interrumpir…pero necesito hablar contigo…-dijo dirigiéndose a Pilika. La Ainu miró a Lyserg por un momento y rápidamente volvió la vista a Jeanne.

-Eh…claro…-dijo Pilika.

-Está bien, yo iré dentro con los demás…-dijo Lyserg y se fue.

-¿Y qué es eso que me tienes que decir?-preguntó Pilika intrigada.

-Veras…-Jeanne no sabía por donde empezar, ahora a Pilika se la veía feliz…si le decía esto, seguro que su felicidad se derrumbaría. Pero tenía que decírselo…-Yoh ha…recibido una llamada de…Len…-Pilika abrió sus ojos como platos y miró a Jeanne atónita.

-¿L-Len…?-preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Así es…, sabes lo del asunto de Hao… ¿no?

-Sí…¿¿y que tiene que ver eso con Len?

-Pues es que mañana vamos a partir todos hacía el antiguo campamento Apache, si Hao está vivo…seguro que allí encontraremos respuestas…-la Doncella al decir esto unió sus manos.

-¡Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver esto con Len!-dijo la Ainu inquieta.

-Le necesitamos…con el seremos más fuertes…

-¿Te refieres a que…Len…va a volver…?

-Así es…llega mañana…

-No puede ser…otra vez no…-Pilika se llevó sus manos a su cara por un instante, no sabía que hacer o decir, esto no lo esperaba…

-Lo siento…-dijo Jeanne. Pilika la miró para luego salir del jardín y dirigirse a la calle.- ¡Pilika espera!-gritó, pero ya era tarde, la chica había salido corriendo.

Al oír el grito de la Doncella, todos salieron de la casa.

-¡¿Qué ocurre Doncella!-preguntó Yoh.

-Le dije a Pilika lo de Len…se ha ido…

-¡¿Cómo!-dijo Horo nervioso.-¡¡¿Sola!

-Si…-contestó la Doncella tristemente.

-Voy a buscarla…-dijo Yoh.

-No, iré yo…-dijo Lyserg y sin esperar respuesta salio de la casa.

-¡Lyserg espera! ¡Es mi hermana, quiero y debo ir yo!-gritó Horo pero el Inglés ya no le oía.

-Tranquilo Usui…-dijo la Doncella y posó su mano en el hombro del Shaman.-Él la traerá de vuelta…estate tranquilo…

-¿Cómo estás tan segura…?-preguntó el Ainu.

-Digamos que…confío en mi instinto…-dijo y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa junto a los demás, menos Horo que se quedó allí parado y pensativo.

Lyserg anduvo un rato sin encontrarla…, pasó por el lado de un callejón y escuchó como alguien lloraba. Se adentró en el y vio a Pilika sentada con la cabeza agachada y llorando.

-Pilika…- susurró.

La chica levantó la cabeza y lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lyserg… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué tiene que volver…?-dijo la Ainu desconsolada.

Lyserg se agachó a su lado y la abrazó, haciendo que ella apoyara su cabeza en el pecho de el.

-Tranquila…, veras como…no pasa nada…, solo tienes que ser fuerte…-intentó animarla.

Ella se separó un poco de él y le miro a los ojos.

-No me vas dejar sola… ¿verdad…?

-Jamás lo haría…-le contestó Lyserg y la ayudó a levantarse.-Vamos, tu hermano y los demás están preocupados por ti…-ella asintió y se fueron para la pensión.

Llegó la mañana siguiente. Todos se habían quedado a pasar la noche en la pensión. Yoh se levantó y se fue para la cocina. Los demás seguían dormidos excepto Pilika que estaba sentada en una silla bebiéndose una taza de té.

-Buenos días Pilika.-le dijo Yoh sonriéndole.- ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bueno…he tenido noches mejores…-le contestó sin mirarle.

Él se sentó a su lado y puso su mano encima de la de ella, la cual la tenía encima de la mesa.

-Lo siento Pilika…yo quería decírtelo pero…no fui capaz…-se lamentó el Shaman.

-No te preocupes Yoh…de todas formas sabía que esto pasaría alguna vez…, lo que no se es como reaccionar cuando le tenga delante… ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué hago?…

-Tranquila…-le dijo Yoh y la abrazó.-Verás como todo se solucionará.

-Eso espero…

-Oye Pilika…se que no es el mejor momento para decirte esto…pero…-empezaba el shaman, pero en ese momento alguien entraba por la puerta.

-P-perdón por interrumpir…-dijo Tamao mirando a Yoh y a Pilika abrazados.

-Tamao, no pienses mal mujer…-dijo Pilika mientras negaba con la cabeza y se separaba lentamente del abrazo de Yoh.

-Jijijijiji…claro Tamao…-dijo el chico.

-Yo no pensaba…solo venía a…bueno da igual.-no sabía que decir.-Voy a tomar té…-dijo y se acercó a la tetera y se sirvió una taza.- ¿Quiere joven Yoh…?

-Sí, gracias.-le contestó alegremente, ella le sirvió una taza y se la dio.

-Y… ¿a que hora exactamente llega Len?...-preguntó Pilika mirando a Yoh.

Éste miró el reloj de la cocina.

-No lo se seguro…salió anoche de China…así que…ya estará aquí, estará en algún Hotel o algo no se…-respondió Yoh.

-Y… ¿a que hora salimos hacia el campamento apache?

-En cuanto todos se despierten y se preparen y Len llegue claro…-contestó el chico y tomo un sorbo de té.-Tendrás que ir a vestirte, ¿no?

-Lo mismo te digo…U-dijo ella.

-Ay pues…tienes razón…0.0-dijo y miró a Pilika, los dos empezaron a reir y en ese momento apareció Horo por la puerta aun medio dormido y frotándose lo ojos.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia…?-preguntó y se acercó a Tamao.

-Nada hermano, cosas de Yoh.-dijo Pilika sonriendo.

-Ahm…, bueno…-contestó Horo.

-¿Quiere té joven Horo…?-le preguntó Tamao vergonzosa.

-Sí Tamao, gracias-le contestó éste y ella le sirvió una taza y se la dio.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy a vestir.-dijo Yoh y se levantó de la mesa y dejó la taza en el fregadero.-Vosotros también deberíais vestiros, no podemos salir muy tarde…-dijo y salió de la cocina.

-Sí, Yoh tiene razón.-contestó Horo.-Pilika, ve a vestirte…

-Vale hermano.-dijo la chica y se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

-¿Cómo has dormido, Tamao…?-preguntó Horo mientras hacía círculos con su dedo en la mesa.

-¿Eh? Ah…, pues…yo…eh pues…-las mejillas de Tamao se tiñeron de rojo al mirar como el joven Ainu le sonreía nervioso.-Bien gracias… ¿Y…?-Tamao iba a preguntarle lo mismo, pero éste la agarró de las manos antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-Yo muy bien, gracias…, oye Tamao…hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo…-dijo el peliazul mientras miraba a la chica sonrojado.

-D-digame…

-Tamao yo…-Horo no sabía como decirlo.-Creo que…te…quiero…

------------------------------------------------------------------

BIEN! Fin del 4º capítulo, como veis añadí algo de Tamao/Horo pero tampoco es que el fin se vaya a centrar en eso, y respecto a Pilika…bueno, no se desesperen! Aun queda fic por delante…quien sabe que pase, jijiji n.n hasta la próxima! Y dejen reviews! n.n


	5. Inesperado

**Cap.5**

-O/O-fue la cara que se le quedó a Tamao.-Joven Horo…yo…también…le quiero…desde hace…mucho tiempo…

-¿E-en serio? O/ô-preguntó.

-Así es…-contestó.

-Vaya…, no lo esperaba por tu parte…-dijo Horo.-Pero ahora no es momento para pensar en esas cosas, ¿no crees? Ahora solo debemos pensar en lo del asunto de Hao…

-¿Eh? claro…, tiene razón…-Tamao se desilusiono ante el comentario del Shaman.

Mientras, en la habitación de Anna, Pilika se cambiaba de ropa a la vez que ésta.

-¿Está todo listo?-preguntó Anna.

-Supongo que sí…-contestó la Ainu mientras se ponía las botas.-Solo queda que Len llegue…

-Tienes razón.-dijo Anna mientras terminaba de amarrarse su pañuelo rojo.-Está todos despiertos, ¿no?

-Creo que si, Yoh se está vistiendo, Horo está ya vestido y Tamao también…y…

-Y yo también…n.n-contestó la Doncella Jeanne mientras entraba por la puerta.-Estamos ya todos listos.

-¿Y Lyserg…?-preguntó Pilika.

-También, está en la cocina con los demas.

-Y nosotras deberíamos ir también.-dijo la Itako saliendo por la puerta seguida de las otras dos chicas.

Llegaron a la cocina, todos estaban sentados.

-Bien…, está todo listo…solo falta Len.-dijo Yoh.

-¡¿Y a que hora se supone que llegará!-preguntó Anna impaciente.

-Se suponía que ya debería estar aquí…-en ese momento se oyó como tocaban a la puerta.-D-debe de ser él….-dijo Yoh levantándose de la mesa.-Iré a abrir…

-Está bien.-dijo Horo.-Nosotros…-empezó a decir, pero Pilika se giró rápidamente dándoles las espalda y murmurando algo.- ¿Qué pasa hermana…?

-Yo no…-decía la chica.- ¡No puedo!-dijo y se fue corriendo a la habitación donde había pasado la noche y cerró la puerta con llave.

-Pilika…-susurró su hermano en tono de preocupación.

-No puede ser…-dijo Lyserg en un bajo tono.- ¿Va a estar así siempre que vea a Len?

-Entiéndelo Lyserg, mi hermana a sufrido mucho y…

-¡Lo se! No hace falta que me lo recuerdes…pero es que me da tanta rabia que esté tan mal por culpa de…

-Len.-dijo Tamao interrumpiendo a Lyserg, ya que el chico había entrado con Yoh a la cocina.-Hola…-le dijo sonriendo y vergonzosa.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias… ¿y vosotros…? –preguntó mirando a todos de lado a lado.

-Bien…todos bien…-contestó Horo sin mirarle a la cara.

Lyserg lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A caso te importa?-le preguntó el peliverde.

-¿A que te refieres…?-preguntó Len.

-Oh por favor…, como si no lo supieras…, en fin déjalo…

-Vaya recibimiento…-dijo sarcástico el chino.

-Jijijiji…lo siento Len, es que están todos muy tensos…-intentó suavizar la cosa Yoh.-No te preocupes…deja las maletas ahí, no creo que necesites tantas cosas para el viaje, es mejor ir con las manos vacías…

-Sí, tienes razón…-dijo.

-¿Y tú como sabes lo del viaje?-preguntó Anna confundida.

-Yoh me llamó antes de que llegara y me lo contó todo…-contestó Len.

-Bien…pues entonces mejor, ve a ponerte una ropa más ligera y salimos.

-Está bien…, pero… ¿Dónde está…?-preguntaba el chico mirando a Horo.

-En su habitación…, como comprenderás…no iba a estar esperándote con los brazos abiertos…-respondió Horo.

Len agachó la cabeza por un momento.

-Lo imaginé…, bueno voy a cambiarme…-dijo y salió de la cocina acompañado de Yoh que le llevaba alguna de las maletas.

-Voy a hablar con Pilika.-dijo Horo poniéndose en pie.-Ahora vuelvo.-dijo y se fue para la habitación donde estaba su hermana y llamó a la puerta.

-Vete...quien quiera que seas…-dijo la chica.

-Hermana soy yo, ábreme por favor…-le dijo éste.

-No quiero ver a nadie, ¿entiendes…?

-Pilika necesitamos hablar…vamos ábreme…-la chica se resignó y se levantó de la cama, en la cual estaba tumbada y le abrió a su hermano.

-¿…Qué quieres…?-Horo-Horo no respondió, solo entró cerrando la puerta tras de si y la agarró de las manos sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

-Pilika… ¿qué te pasa?-le preguntó.

-¿Qué que me pasa? ¿¿Cómo que qué me pasa, ¡lo sabes de sobra!

-Mira se que tiene que ser muy duro volver a verle pero…tienes que ser fuerte…yo estoy contigo…te apoyaré siempre…pero no quiero verte triste…y menos llorando…-dijo secándole las lagrimas de la cara a su hermana con sus dedos.

-Hermano…, pero…no seré capaz de mirarle a la cara y hablar como si no hubiese pasado nada…-contestó. Horo la abrazó.

-Yo se que vas a poder…eres muy fuerte…, verás como podrás afrontarlo…-le dijo el Ainu.

-¿…De verdad lo crees…?-dijo apartándose a pocos centímetros del abrazo de su hermano y mirándole a los ojos.

-Estoy seguro de ello…-le contestó y le dio un beso en la frente.-Ahora vamos a salir fuera… ¿vale?-Pilika asintió y se levantó de la cama junto a su hermano, él la agarró de la mano y se fueron para la cocina.

Pilika suspiró antes de abrir la puerta que daba hacia la cocina…, su hermano no esperó y la abrió. Allí estaba Len, de pie apoyado en el marco de otra puerta, tan serio y frío como siempre…con ese aire de superioridad…que en cierto modo…a Pilika le encantaba.

-Pilika…-dijo Len levantando la vista y mirándola a los ojos.-…ehm… ¿cómo estás?...-no sabía que decir o hacer.

La Ainu se acercó a él y le extendió la mano, él le dio la suya.

-Bien gracias… ¿y tú?-le preguntó de una manera fría mientras se estrechaban las manos.

-Bien…yo bien…

En ese momento Yoh se acercó a ellos y les separó las manos.

-Bueno…ya está bien de hablar…jijiji…debemos irnos, ¿cuáles son tus maletas, Pilika?

Pilika señaló hacia el montón de maletas que había en el suelo.

-La mía es esa amarilla de ahí... ¿por qué?-le dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a Len.

-Porque si quieres te la llevo yo…nOn-le dijo el Shaman.

La peliazul desvió la mirada hacia Yoh al instante.

-¿¿En serio? 0.0-preguntó extrañada.-Yo pensé que llevarías las de Anna…

-Pues no…las de Anna y las de Tamao las llevan Horo y Lyserg…-Yoh miró al Ainu el cual cargaba con un montón de maletas y se quejaba entre dientes.

-Andando Horo-Horo…y no te pares…-le decía Anna que iba detrás de él y salían por la puerta.

-Vale, si quieres puedes llevarlas…pero no quiero ser una molestia para ti…-le dijo Pilika a Yoh.

-¡Para nada! Me encantará llevar tus maletas n.n-le contestó el castaño.

-¿Uhm? o.oU está bien…

-Dejaos de charlas y vámonos ya, si no nunca llegaremos…-- -dijo Anna de mala gana.

Todos salieron de la pensión y comenzaron a andar. Llegaron hasta la parada del autobús, el cual los llevó hasta el aeropuerto donde los esperaba uno de los aviones privados de la familia Tao que los llevaría a Norteamérica.  
Mientras volaban, Len no dejaba de mirar a Pilika, la cual no se percataba, ya que hablaba animadamente con Yoh, y éste, si parecía notarlo pero no quería decirle nada a la chica…

-Oye Yoh…

-Dime Pilika…¿que pasa? –le preguntó extrañado.

-¿Recuerdas que antes en la cocina me ibas a decir algo?-lo miró alzando una ceja.-pues dime…

-¿¿Eh? Ahm…pues…no era nada Pilika…n.nUUU nada importante…-le dijo poniéndose algo nervioso.

-¿Nada? Venga Yoh…¡¡Dímelo! Se que era algo… U

Yoh suspiró.

-Está bien…pero, ven…vamos al baño del avión…-dijo poniéndose en pie.

-¿eh? ¿al baño? –Lo miró extrañada.-pero…

-¿quieres saberlo o no?-la miró fijamente. Ella asintió.-entonces ven…

Pilika se levantó y siguió a Yoh. El avión era bastante grande, por lo que ellos fueron a la zona de primera clase que no había nadie…

-oye Yoh…-el shaman la agarró de la mano y la metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Ssh…-Yoh la puso con cuidado contra la pared y le puso un dedo en los labios.-ya se que es extraño que estemos en…el baño, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que nadie escuche lo que te voy a decir…

Pilika lo miró sin comprender. Era una de las pocas veces que veía a Yoh serio y decidido. Noto como el shaman acercaba su rostro al de ella lentamente…

-Yoh… ¿Qué…pasa…? ¿Qué quieres decirme…?

-Pilika yo…, pues yo…-llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de la peliazul, acariciándola con suavidad.-hace mucho tiempo que…siento por ti…algo más que amistad…

Las mejillas se Pilika se sonrojaron al instante y miro a Yoh muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué tu…sientes por mi…que? Pero…eso no puede ser…tu estás prometido con Anna y…-la chica no pudo seguir cuando notó como los labios de Yoh se precipitaban sobre los de ella, besándola con suavidad.

Pilika se sonrojó bastante más, no podía comprender porque Yoh hacia eso, ¿desde cuando él sentía eso por ella? Y…no entendía porque se lo había dicho en un momento como el que estaba pasando ella ahora…

Pilika separó sus labios de los del shaman lentamente y lo miró a los ojos.

-Yoh… ¿por qué lo has hecho…? ¿Qué hay de Anna…?

-¿Anna…? pues… se que estamos prometidos pero… ¡esa es una decisión que yo no tome! ¡Yo no la quiero como más que a una amiga! pero…pero mi familia no comprende eso…-bajo la mirada con tristeza.-yo…me he enamorado de ti Pilika…y se que no es el mejor momento para decirte pero…no podía aguantarlo más…y ahora con la llegada de Len…tengo miedo de que…vuelvas a caer en sus brazos…-Yoh levantó la vista de nuevo para verla a los ojos.

Pilika suspiró despacio desviando un poco la mirada.

-Yo…no puedo caer en sus brazos otra vez…no puedo sufrir de nuevo…, pero…hay algo que debes saber, Yoh…-lo miró a los ojos.-Lyserg…me a dicho que…bueno él…me ha besado también…

-¡¿Qué! Quieres decir que… ¿te gusta Lyserg?...

-No he dicho eso…el es un gran amigo y…se está portando muy bien conmigo…pero yo…no se…-se abrazó a Yoh.-puede que yo…sienta por ti algo…pero no puede ser…-se separó de Yoh al instante y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.-olvídalo por favor, eso no puede ser…-agarró el pomo de la puerta para abrirla pero antes de que pudiera, notó como Yoh la agarraba de la cintura y se abrazaba a ella por detrás.

-No me digas que no por favor…no te alejes de mi por miedo a lo que pueda pasar…-le susurró al oído, Pilika se estremeció.

Él la giró haciendo que lo mirará muy de cerca y la beso sin esperar más. La puso contra la pared despacio…, mientras la besaba iba deslizando sus manos por su cintura. Pilika se sonrojó, sabía que no podía permitir que pasara nada, ella sentía algo por él pero… ¿sentía también algo por Lyserg? y… ¿había olvidado a Len por completo…?

CONTINUARA…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, he aquí el quinto capítulo… uhm…la última vez que publique uno no recibí más que un Review, del cual estoy muy agradecida, pero…no puedo perder el tiempo escribiendo para sola una persona…ósea, me entristece que escriba con esperanza de que guste y luego no reciba reviews….en fin, dependiendo de cuantos haya esta vez, continuo o no el fic. Saludos, se cuidan.


End file.
